A Rainha de Pedra
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Alguns momentos na vida de Shireen Baratheon e Edric Storm
1. Edric

**A Rainha de Pedra**

**1. Edric **

Durante seu tempo em Lys Edric tentara varias vezes se lembrar qual foi última vez que ele viu sua prima.

Shireen era a única pessoa que realmente o tratava como se ele fosse família. Stannis sempre olhava para ele com suspeita e Renly quando ia para a Ponta da Tempestade era indiferente a ele. Edric amava seu pai, e gostaria de acreditar que ele o amava também, ele tinha os presentes que ele mandara do Porto Real no dia de seu nome, mas ele nunca o abraçou ou falou com ele, e nenhuma das cartas que ele mandou para a Fortaleza Vermelha foram respondidas.

Provavelmente o último momento em que se viram deve ter sido em uma das lições ou durante o café da manhã. Ele tinha varias memórias de momentos na Pedra do Dragão, mas não daquele último, e isso o incomodava, quando você vê pela última vez alguém que você gosta muito a ocasião deveria ser lembrada.

.

.

Edric se prometeu que iria guardar em sua mente o momento em que reencontrasse sua prima, depois que esse ocorreu ele teve certeza que sem nenhum esforço ele se lembraria daquela visão até o fim dos seus dias.

Shireen estava nas docas onde o navio que ele viera de Lys aportara esperando o seu Edric sabia que Shireen tinha envelhecido assim como ele, mas ainda assim lhe tirou um pouco ar ver uma mulher ao invés de uma menina na sua frente. Vestida em preto e dourado, as cores da casa Baratheon, cercada pela sua Guarda Real e com uma coroa em sua cabeça. Ele tinha ouvido que a Rainha de Pedra nunca sorria assim como seu pai, mas era óbviamente apenas um rumor porque no momento em que os olhos azuis deles se encontraram um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de ambos.

Provavelmente foi um tanto indecoroso ter corrido e abraçado a Rainha daquele jeito, mas ela não pareceu se importar, na verdade agora de perto com seus braços ao redor dela Shireen parecia estar sorrindo ainda mais :

"É bom te ver também primo"

"Eu sinto muito por não ter me despedido de você antes de ir, eu queria mas..."

"Eu sei, Davos me contou"

Com sua visão periférica Edric podia reparar que a duração daquele abraço já estava fazendo os homens da guarda real se sentirem um pouco desconfortáveis, mas ele acabou decidindo que não se importava, ele finalmente estava em casa de novo.


	2. Shireen

**2. Shireen **

Shireen nunca conheceu Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, a Rainha Cersei tinha proibido que ela se aproximasse deles por causa da sua escala cinza, Stannis tinha garantido que a doença dela não estava mais em estado contagioso, mas a Rainha não quis ouvir nada sobre isso.

Apesar de não chegar a esse ponto, quando Shireen estava interagindo com outras crianças elas tendiam a manter um pouco de distancia dela, então ao ser apresentada ao seu primo Edric Shireen esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas o menino a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha no ponto em que a pedra e a pele se encontravam e logo a puxou para brincar com ele no jardim de Aegon. Mais tarde Shireen concluiu que Edric agira tão diferente porque ele nunca tivera nenhuma mãe ou pai para lhe aconselhar a fazer o contrario, e ela se sentiu um pouco culpada pelo quanto isso a deixava feliz.

.

.

Edric podia ser o irmão dela. Ambos tinham os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros dos Baratheons, e as orelhas proeminentes dos Florents.

E ele podia ser o marido dela. Foi isso que Edric sugere uma vez após ter bebido um pouquinho demais de vinho durante um banquete da corte. Não havia muitos impedimentos realmente para um matrimônio entre os dois, após ter se tornado Rainha ela fizera dele o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade, o casamento entre primos não era tão mal visto pela sociedade, e ao contrario da maioria dos seus pretendentes ele a amava, e ela amava ele também.

Mas assim que Edric sugere isso aparece na sua cabeça a voz de seu pai falando sobre Cersei, Jaime e suas aberrações.

Então ela apenas ri e desconversa. Sangue Baratheon e sangue Florent corria pelas veias dos dois, ela não decepcionaria seu pai, e ela não seria como Cersei Lannister. E ter Edric apenas como um irmão teria que ser o suficiente.


	3. Pirata

_N/A : inspirado por um post no tumblr _

**3. Pirata**

"Uma pirata ?" Edric disse incrédulo.

"Sim, qual o problema ?"

"Não tem problema, só é meio estranho"

"Porque ?"

"É que a maioria das meninas que eu conheço sonham em serem princesas quando crianças, não ladras com návios"

"Eu fui uma princesa quando eu era criança e confie em mim é superestimado, e Sir Davos costumava me contar histórias de aventuras no mar, e parecia tão legal"

"Eu imagino a cara que o seu pai teria feito se ele soubesse disso"

"Eu não preciso imaginar, aconteceu num jantar, mas pior foi a do Davos ele parecia tão culpado..."

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Pretendentes

**Pretendentes**

"Shireen não ligue pra eles, os homens do conselho são um bando de idiotas" Edric disse irritado após o resto dos membros do conselho se retirarem.

"Você sabe muito bem que eles não são Edric. E eles tem seus motivos para falar disso é uma questão relevante, eu já estou com mais de vinte anos e não me casei ainda" Shireen disse diplomaticamente.

"E daí ? Você não precisa de um marido ? Você é uma Rainha mais competente do que meu pai foi"

"Não é só uma questão de alguém para governar, se eu morresse sem herdeiros provavelmente outra guerra aconteceria e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça"

"Você não vai morrer ainda"

"Meu querido primo você sabe tão bem quanto eu que todos podem morrer a qualquer momento"

"Tá bem, mas os homens que eles sugeriram pra você eram ridículos, todos eles"

Shireen respirou fundo, Edric poderia ser um bastardo mas tinha toda a famosa teimosia dos Baratheon nele.

"Qual é o problema com Willas ?" ela perguntou.

"Ele é aleijado e principalmente um Tyrell, o fantasma do seu pai provavelmente viria nos assombrar se você se você casar com alguém dessa família"

"Rickon Stark ?"

"Um selvagem e ele é muito novo pra você"

"Robert Arryn ?"

"Fraco e irritante"

"Com esse último eu tenho que concordar, mas eu acho que você está sendo exigente demais com os outros"

"Bem se você se casasse com alguém, teria que ser com alguém que tivesse a capacidade de te fazer feliz"

"Na verdade meu casamento tem que ser com quem for melhor para e Reino. E eu já sou feliz"

"Mesmo ?"

"Bem não o tempo todo é claro, mas em geral sim, o suficiente pelo menos" Shireen disse.

_E quando eu estou com você mais do que o suficiente_ Shireen pensou.

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


End file.
